


Online Gaming || Long Distance AU

by SinisterSundown



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, Jack x Hiccup, Long Distance AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterSundown/pseuds/SinisterSundown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wasn’t it weird? To think and dream and speak about a person he had never seen or met before, 24 hours a day? Well, okay. He had to correct that: Someone he had never seen for real. <br/>(Hiccup and Jack live in different countries and meet online and after a while Jack realizes that something is not quite right.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ausynja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausynja/gifts).



> I finished this fic about two weeks ago. I wrote it for just-a-talking-fishbone because she’s the one RPing this AU with me and yeah…I thought maybe I should give it a try! I hope you will like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Proofread by: Hiccuptherunt (changed the ending, just for you to know!) and themanthefearlingsfeared  
> Thank you, you two! <3

Lately, Jack’s mind liked to play tricks on him. He saw „threats“ where there weren’t any and hints which were only meant as a joke. He was almost never tired and whenever he was asleep he dreamt about the one and the same thing every single night. Or better yet, the same person. Wasn’t it weird? To think and dream and speak about a person he had never seen or met before, 24 hours a day? Well, okay. He had to correct that: Someone he had never seen _for real._

__  
  


Yes, right. Somehow he had managed to fall in love with someone online, even if he could have „every girl in school…or even in town“ according to Aster. Maybe it just made it much worse that he had fallen for a guy. 

  
It all had started about three years ago.

At first they were nothing more than two strangers, who happend to play an online game together. Occasionally.  
Jack had never imagined himself playing a game like that, since he was barely online. He just loved to spend his time outside with his friends or play sports, but well…when you had a fever and couldn’t do anything for about a week someone as active as Jack just had to do something to not go insane.

Soon they started to talk during their gaming sessions with the help of their headsets and Jack – as a noob – earned more than just one witty remark from the other. It only took them a few weeks to agree on seeing each other via webcam and just a few hours of caming before they gave each other names, more and more with every caming session. Jack often got called _Snowflake, Snowcone, Ice Queen_ or – when the other was really into it – _Jack Frost_.  
Very funny. Just because his character was a wizard with a speciality for ice spells…geez. Okay, maybe his snow white hair was one of the main reasons, too. Jack couldn’t let him get away with that, of course. So names like _Your Vikingness, Freckles_ or _Pea_ were common by now.  
But _Hiccup_ was Jack’s personal favourite.  
  
Once, when they were talking with their headsets, Hadrian (that was his real name, by the way) was ranting (because of Jack’s stupid decision to use a gravity spell to bring down that dragon instead of a water spell like Hadrian had recommended) he had caught a hiccup.  
That was absolutely hilarious. Jack could literally hear Hadrian’s thoughts as Hadrian wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.  
But the boy just continued his ranting, only interrupted every five seconds by the cute little sounds. And with that he became Hiccup. The boy hated that name, but Jack just couldn’t stop and soon Hadrian was so used to it that he started to complain when Jack called him by his actual name.

  
  
After a few months Jack considered him as a good friend. They talked almost every day for at least an hour. It wasn’t a lot of time and since Hiccup lived in Europe, they had to consider the time difference. So to be able to talk more, they exchanged phonenumbers to be able to text during the day.

After a year, they talked about meeting each other some day. But Ireland wasn’t what Jack would call „just around the corner“ and considering that they both were still attending High School, they could never afford to actually meet each other.

After a year and a half, Jack was convinced that Hiccup was – by now – his best friend.  
Sure, there was Aster, Anna, little Jamie or his foster-father North, but that just wasn’t the same.  
He felt like they could talk about everything and respected it when the other wanted to keep something to themselves. Since everyone deserved a little secret.

But after two years things started to get weird for Jack, but he tried to ignore the signs.  
It all started when Hiccup started talking more about his friends than usual, and a weird feeling emerged in Jack’s gut.  
Whenever Hiccup told him that he was going out with his best friends: Astrid and Finn again, Jack tried to be happy for the introverted boy, but he couldn’t. He wanted to be in their stead but he just claimed it as a normal fear of being forgotten. Who would care about a friend from another country when he had a beautiful girl and a funny and smart guy hanging out with him?

Jack really had tried not to be unfair, but at times he just couldn’t hide that he was hurt and felt insignificant. But Jack – being himself – covered everything up with his cheery attitude. He just shoved the thoughts into the back of his head, ignoring the silent voice that told him that this wouldn’t work out for long. 

But Jack didn’t believe it, he had told himself that he was stronger than that voice and those ugly feelings. but only half a year later the voice should be proved right.  
  
It hit him unexpected and with full force. Astrid had kissed Hiccup.  
Just like that.  
Jack was already aware that it would probably end like this. A beautiful girl and a cute boy. It was only natural for it to end like this, right?  
Even though Hiccup was a little upset about it (because it was „out of the blue“), Jack was even more upset.  
He had stared at the screen of his laptop, stared at the words without actually seeing them. He rose up, and turned his back to the device, covering his mouth with both hands, taking deep unsteady breaths, trying to calm down and blink away the tears that had started to gathered in the corners of his eyes.  
Jack didn’t allow himself to cry because of something like that. Why should he? Because he just realized that he _really_ was in love with a boy who he had never met before, who lived on another continent than him? Hah! No, not him! Not Jack. That would be completely stupid and exaggerated. Who would cry because of a heartbreak? Not him! Not Jackson Overland! Nope.

It took him a few more moments to react. And thinking back, Jack acted like an asshole.  
With trembling fingers he had written a cold and stupid answer, telling him that he had to go and would come back later, even though he had no intention ever come back.  
Not really how a „best friend“ was supposed to behave, right?  
But back then, Jack couldn’t think clearly. Immediately signing off, he had turned off his laptop, turned off his phone and ran out of the house.  
This was also the day in where Jack stood in front of Aster’s door, being completely jazzed and distraught. This was also the night he had told his friend about Hiccup and the night he had learned that Aster wasn’t as intolerant and bigoted as he had expected him to be. It was the night Anna came over too, and Jack at least understood that he had friends he could rely on.

From that day on, things weren’t how they used to be. Jack had to force himself to act normal, to force a laugh, to force concern, to force understanding and especially to force himself not to show how jealous he was. He told himself that it was okay, that it didn’t matter how he felt, that everything would work out perfectly as long as they would just stay friends.  
But even though Jack tried so hard, he didn’t manage it all the time and whenever Hiccup would ask him what was wrong he tried to lie, ignore it and tell the truth without actually saying something at all, or when he didn’t see another way out: to escape.

Sure, they had more than just one argument because of this. And yes, of course their friendship was tested a lot. Jack felt guilty, jealous, stupid, tired, exhausted, sad and lost.

His friends and a silent voice in the back of his head – probably the only rational part left inside of him when it came to Hiccup – told him that he either should finally confess or end all of this. Because this couldn’t „continue like this, mate“ as Aster said. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t just choose the one way and surely not the other, and so Jack remained in this situation. He was far too addicted to this friendship by now.

And it stayed like that for half a year. Really, how was this even possible? Why couldn’t he just date one of the beauties in his school and fall for them like they had fallen for him? He really tried to get his mind off of Hiccup but it just didn’t work! Or why couldn’t Hiccup just fall for him? 

But well, life wasn’t easy.

Today, Jack had to admit, was a good day. They could fool around and tease each other just how it was supposed to be. They talked to each other with their headsets and Jack leant back in his chair after finishing their game for today which they hadn’t played for quite a while. 

Jack chuckled.  
„You saved my butt again“, he sighed, running a hand through his snow white hair. He heard Hiccup’s suppressed laugher in his ear, hating how it sounded so mechanic because the ‘bad’ quality of their phone connection. How he wished to hear that laugh for real, just once.  
  
„I wonder why you’re still so bad at this even though you play this game for so long „  
  
„Not everyone is as perfect at this as you, you little freckled gaming junkie!“

Another chuckle left his mouth before adding „Maybe I just enjoy it far too much to hear you complain and still seeing you come to my rescue.“  
  
Here we go again, he thought, telling the truth which was belonged to something so much bigger. But the essential part remained unspoken. Again.  
Oh, how much it annoyed him. He felt how his mood started to swing. No Jack, don’t ruin it again, you already had an argument last week. And the week before that week. And the week before that week, too.

„Yeah, I guess I have a weak spot when it comes to you“ he heard Hadrian joking and his insides started to twist. These kind of sentences were the worst part. The words which were just meant as a joke but tore his heart apart.  
Because even though Jack knew Hadrian wasn’t serious – he took it as a hint and that again annoyed him to no end.  
How stupid are you, Jack? That was like pushing the button for selfdestruction on a daily basis.  
  
„You’re the worst“, he muttered, more to himself than to Hiccup.

„What?“, the other asked a little confused.

That made Jack snap out of it, realizing that he had just said it out loud.

„Oh, uh, nevermind“, he muttered, again running a hand through his locks. There was silence at the end of the line for a few seconds before he heard a sigh.

„What’s wrong with you lately?“

There was that question again. It was always the same question and  
  
„Nothing“, was again his reply.

„Jack, really…I am worried.“

Jack let it sink in for a few seconds. Worried? That’ what Hiccup told him every time. He didn’t like the sound that. And at the same time he did. It showed that Hiccup cared.  
  
He remained silent and Hiccup started his little rant again.  
Jack didn’t really listen, but when he did he heard the usual things like: „You don’t really talk with me anymore.“,  
„Like you don’t trust me.“,  
„You changed.“  
And every time he heard those words, he hated them even more. Nothing got better, it just got worse every day.  
Hiccup was still talking without even taking a breath when Jack let out a short and blunt „Hiccup?“ to interrupt him.

  
The boy stopped immediately. „Yes Jack?“, he asked as if to make sure that it was really directed to him.

„I told you that I have a crush before, didn’t I?“

Jack was surprised about himself. Where did this suddenly come from?

Hiccup hesitated with his answer before a silent „Yes, you did“ left his mouth.  
Jack could literally feel that the other would like to ask him a thousand things right now. Also he could see him biting down on his tongue to not just assail him with questions and urge him to continue. He knew that this would be a mistake now that Jack finally decided to talk to him.

But did Jack really want to? He was sweating and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist while tensing up in his seat. Why didn’t he think properly through this? North always told him: Think before speaking. Shit!

„What if…“, he started, sounding short of breath.  
„What if I told you that I’m in love with a boy?“, he heard himself asking, his eyes growing wider.  
It was like he didn’t have any control over his mouth anymore, as if it had an independent mind to work with.  
He held his breath for a few seconds, his eyes staring at the screen, checking if Hiccup didn’t end the conference since he couldn’t hear anything anymore. The seconds passed by and for Jack it felt like an eternity before he finally heard Hiccup‘s breath again as if he was holding away the headset.  
  


„Well…“, he started slowly and Jack tried to hear any indication that would tell him what Hiccup was feeling.  
„I…I’d say that…uh…“  
He was at a lack of words, that was for sure. But there was more.  
His voice was coarse and shaky, also it was a pitch higher than usual. And there was something Jack couldn’t put his finger on.

„That’s unexpected“, he finally heard. „But…cool. That’s cool.“

Now Jack knew that something was definitely wrong. That it was different.

Cold sweat made its way down his temples and he was biting down harshly into his lip.

Hiccup sounded troubled, unsure, maybe disgusted. Great.

But now that Hiccup knew almost everything…shouldn’t he just tell him?  
It seemed like it didn’t matter now anymore anyways.

He chewed on his lips. It was like his mouth just wanted to blurt out with it while his mind told him that it wouldn’t be a good idea.

But since when did Jack really listen to what his mind told him?  
„What if I told you that you’re the one I’m in love with?“

And then there was nothing but silence at the other end of the line.

____________________

Thinking back to that moment now, Jack felt stupid. Half a year had passed and well…he was the happiest boy in the entire world. Not that happiness could be measured but he was absolutely convinced when it came to this matter! If he would have known that everything would turn out well in the end, he would have confessed earlier. At first he thought he was doomed. Because silence was never the best reaction when it came to something like this, right? But this time it was just the silence before the storm.

It was like an assault of words that hit him, like „You stupid snowflake, why didn’t you say anything earlier?!“ or „Oh Gods, I can’t believe this, I dreamed about it happening, why didn’t I believe in it?!“ or „I wish I could rip your head off for making me think that you hate me!“ When Jack asked him why he should hate him he got the rant of his life, for being an asshole and not telling anything and talking to him like to a stone.

Jack was so startled that he couldn’t even react to the actual meaning behind those words. Only when he heard the other’s deep sigh and his silent „You know…I like you too…I mean, like this.“ It slowly dawned on him and when he finally understood he jumped to his feet, covering his mouth, his hands shaking. He remembered it perfectly and whenever he thought back to the moment of finally becoming a couple he smiled.

Right now he was on his way back home from school and only a few minutes away from his home when he received a message. He smiled like a fool in love when he pulled out his phone, knowing perfectly well who had just written him without even looking onto the screen. _Jack, you have to come online right away when you’re home! Have to tell you something!_

He raised his eyebrows at that, wondering what could possibly be the matter but quickened his pace anyways. Patience wasn’t something he’d call a strength of his and he had to know right away! So when coming home he threw his bag onto the couch and ran up to his room where he signed in immediately, just like usual.

Since they lived in different time zones and taking into consideration that it was already evening where Hiccup lived Jack always came online right after school so that they could spend a few hours together. Homework? Well, he could worry about that at night or at school where he would beg his friends for their answers.

„Here I am, Freckles“, he wrote, „what’s the matter? And don’t tell me that this isn’t the way you greet your boyfriend because I am curious and I’ll die if you won’t tell me.“

He knew that Hiccup would smile at that and roll his eyes at the same time. He knew him well enough by now.

„ _Oh, really? Mabye I should write especially slow, then“_ , was the answer and Jack groaned.  
„Hic!“

There was no reaction for a few moments and Jack waited, shifting on his chair. He really liked to torture him, didn’t he?

But if he would have known that the following words would take his breath away, maybe he would have hold on to something.

  
_„I’m coming over to America.“_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since a lot of people asked me to write their first meeting...here you go.

* * *

  
Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale...Okay, no, that didn't work. Whoever recommended abdominal breathing to calm himself down should get hit. (He didn't hit himself, though.) Calm down...how was he supposed to _calm down!?_ To Jack there were almost no impossible tasks but this one was too much for him to deal with.

 

Nervously he played with his fingers, keeping himself from running them through the styled white hair to not ruin his coiffure. It took him about an hour to get it about right and after three attempts – which included washing, drying, styling over and over again – he finally thought that they were decent enough. And before the trouble with his hair he was suffering through one and a half hour of not knowing what to wear.   
  
Suit – too formal. Who was he, James Bond? Would be cool but probably too British. Sweater – too hot in this weather. T-Shirt – too baggy for a first encounter. (He wasn't even sure if the shirt with the Hawaiian print was a serious attempt or not. Why did he even have that shirt?) In the end he decided to wear his favorite blue hoodie and a pair of jeans. Hiccup would like that, wouldn't he?

 

Jack chewed on his lips, stopping immediately when he noticed what he was doing. He didn't want to have chapped lips when they-   
...they would kiss, wouldn't they? He, talking for himself, wanted to kiss him. Hug him. Hold his hands. At least look at him. As long as the whole thing wasn't just a dream.   
  
The white haired teen checked the time for the probably thousandth time, his heart skipping a beat. 10 minutes. Only 10 minutes left and he would meet Hiccup for real, see him in 'High Definition' instead through the screen of his laptop. He would be able to count his freckles and make sure if he really had those stunning green eyes, if he was really as small and thin how he appeared on his screen.

 

His eyes wandered through the big and bright hall, trying to find something that could distract him. Now that the countdown started, the nervousness was almost unbearable.   
There were a lot of people in the airport hall, most of them beeing really busy. There were businessmen hurrying to their gate or some of them running with their briefcases towards the exit, where they would probably jump right into the next available Taxi.   
Then there were people standing in front of the big destination board, groaning in annoyance when they saw that their flight was delayed or simply confused because they didn't know where to go.   
  
His gaze continued to wander, head turning with it. He stopped at one of the shops where he had bought some water about half an hour ago to get rid of his dry mouth. He grimaced when he saw the seller looking at him. He quickly avoided her eyes. Was she something like a clairvoyant? Whenever he glanced towards the middle-aged woman she gave him a knowing look, as if she was dying to ask: Waiting for someone special?   
  


And all Jack would answer would be: Yes, for the one and only. Waiting for the boy with the most incredible green eyes he had ever seen, the cutest roundish nose, the most adorable freckles, the talented hands which could create the most amazing drawings, the fluffy auburn hair that always stuck out a little on the sides and his heart-melting smile with the slightly crooked teeth...   
  
A smile formed on his lips and for a few seconds he felt calm and almost relaxed before the reality hit him with full force once again. What if Hiccup didn't like how Jack was in reality? If he didn't like his white-dyed hair, his pale skin, his too big ears, his usually cold hands, his clothes or even his smell? Oh god, why was there so much the other could possibly not like about him!? He shouldn't even start to talk about his personal flaws like his childish attitude or his jealousy or his mischievous side or- okay, no, stop. This wasn't any help, it only made him freak out even more.   
  
Checking the time again. Three minutes. Only three minutes until the plane would land. And yeah, sure, before Hadrian could leave the plane it would take a few more minutes, but still...   
With a heavy sigh he exhaled and got up to his feet, realizing that they felt weak and wobbly like pudding. He waited for the feeling to fade but it didn't.   
  
Slowly – or maybe not and it only felt slow to Jack – he walked towards the turnstile where he was supposed to pick the other up. He waited on the opposite side of it so that he would be able to observe and see everyone who left the gate.

 

Time seemed to stop around Jack, it was like all the noise and all the movements died away. How was he supposed to greet him? Would they run up to each other with open arms? Would Hiccup jump into his arms? Would it be like in all those movies? Where they – when they saw each other – wouldn't be able to breathe and their eyes would fill with tears while they would say cheesy things to each other?   
  
Jack felt unable to cope with the situation. His heart raced just as fast as his mind and gosh, he felt like he would melt any second. Or faint. Or die. Then Hiccup would have taken the plane to attend his funeral. Yay. Okay, dying wasn't an option, he wanted to hug the other at least once before Jack would hunt him in the afterlife.   
  
Checking the time. Heart stopping his his chest. Now. The plane was probably arriving right now. Or maybe it was already there. His head jerked up, blue eyes wide in anticipation and fear at the same time, heart hammering against his rib cage harder than ever before. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying to calm down. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale.   
  
And then there were the first few people coming, carrying their luggage and chatting animatedly. Jack tensed as if he was about to run a marathon, eyes darting from one person to the next, trying to make out the figure of his boyfriend, but he couldn't. Again trepidation took control over his body, hands shoving themselves into the pockets of his hoodie.

 

Where was he? Was he even on that plane? Did Jack make a mistake and memorized the wrong time? Was this the right gate? Was this the even the right airport? Had Hiccup decided to break up with him and usedthis to prank him and-

_'Jack, stop it, you're overdramatizing again'_ he scolded himself _'Hiccup would never do something like this.'_  
  
And that was when he saw him. A slim body appeared from around the corner, pulling his trolley case behind him, eyes wide as he looked around hesitantly, appearing like a deer in the headlight. Jack didn't know how to react and all he could come up with was raising his hand a little to attract the other boy's attention to himself. Jack's eyes lit up when Hiccup noticed him and the expression on the auburn haired boy's face changed, too.   
  


It wasn't like in the movies, not at all. He wasn't short of breath but for the first time in weeks he felt like he was able to breathe freely. They walked up to each other, their smiles growing with every step, eyes glistening with joy instead of fear by now. They didn't pace up nor did they become slower, they walked up to each other like they both exactly knew what to do, like there never had been something like doubt or worry. They came to a halt, only one more step parting them.  
  
To Jack it was like he had done it a hundred times before, as if he never even wasted a thought on all of this as he closed the distance between them which had always been between them like an invisible enemy. He took the freckled hands into his, noticing how they were cold and a little sweaty but he didn't care. Jack entangled his fingers with Hiccup's, his eyes never leaving the beautiful face of his boyfriend, overwhelmed by the sensation of Hiccup's hands being in his own for the very first time, noticing that Hadrian's fingers were a little shorter than his own and how they fitted perfectly into his.   
  
“Hey Hic” he said softly, smiling at the other. It was incredible how the happiness rushed through him, making all his chaotic thoughts vanish all at once.   
“Hey Jack” Hiccup answered breathlessly, as if Jack's words just took all the tension off his shoulders.

 

The other's voice was like a gentle slap on the cheek, making him wake up from a trance. He pulled Hiccup into a hug, pressing the smaller body against his, one arm wrapped around his shoulders the other around his waist. Hiccup didn't hesitate a single second and returned the hug which caused Jack to release a pleasant sigh.

 

Remaining in their position, none of them wanted to let go, standing there silently. Jack and Hiccup shared their warmth and Jack caught himself thinking that he never wanted to miss it ever again.   
“Can I kiss you?” he asked before really thinking about it, realizing how blunt and stupid his question actually sounded. He blushed a little, removing one hand from the grip just to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly.   
  
He cleared his throat and laughed mildly.   
“I mean if you don't mind and I just thought it would be nice sinc-”  
He got interrupted mid-sentence as he felt two now warmer hands on his cheeks. He raised his eyebrows, taken by surprise when Hiccup got to his tiptoes and for the first time slightly chapped lips met his.   
  
If Jack thought that holding Hiccup's hands or holding the boy himself was amazing and overwhelming, he didn't know how to describe the new sensation. It was all together, amazing and overwhelming, warm and cold, tickling and electrifying and soft and gentle. And when Jack buried his fingers in the soft locks to bring Hiccup closer and moved his lips against Hiccup's he finally was at ease, lost all the silent doubts and worries which were still lingering in the back of his head. This was right and this was all he needed.   
  
He smiled dreamily and looked down to Hiccup like a fool in love, running his hands through the auburn hair.   
“They really are as fluffy as they look like on the screen” he admitted, ruffling it a little as Hiccup rolled his eyes but laughed silently. He nudged Jack's shoulder gently, stroking his fingers slightly over the fabric of Jack's hoodie before he took the thin ropes of fabric that belonged to the hood and played a little with them.   
  
“You promised me the smell of freedom as soon as I'm in America, but I am not convinced at all” he said, looking up to Jack with a teasing smile.   
“Hey, you're only here for about five minutes, you can't judge!” Jack whined playfully, taking Hiccup's hand into his again just to play with his fingers.   
“I think you have to persuade me, Snowflake.”

 

Hiccup tightened the grip of Jack's hand before he let go of the blue fabric.   
“Alright, Freckles. I'll convince you” he answered, nodding towards the exit with a grin on his lips. Hiccup chuckled, curiosity and new found nervousness showing on his face as he took the handle of his trolley case.   
“I bet you can't.”   
Jack's grin grew wider as they started to walk, guiding Hiccup through the hall.  
“You really want to challenge me?”, he asked as they passed the shop where the middle-aged woman raised her eyebrows before giving Jack an appreciative nod, as if to say: Nice catch!  
  


“Sure, I'll kick your butt! Just like I do when you're trying to beat me in our online-game.”   
Jack nudged Hiccup's shoulder, giving him a scolding look.

“Low blow, Hic, that was a low blow!”   
Hiccup only laughed at that.

  
And as they left the halls of the airport, teasing each other, how they already were used to, due to their online conversations, Jack was smiling all the while, knowing that all the trouble of a long distance relationship was worth it for that boy, now that he held his special person's hand, felt Hiccup's love and his warmth and saw his smile.   
  
Two weeks of paradise laid ahead of them and that was all he could think of for now.


End file.
